Current processes for manufacturing dentures involve taking an impression of the palate, maxillary and/or the mandibular arch in the oral cavity and manufacturing a wax-up or gypsum model based on the impression. A physical model of the denture is then built on top of the gypsum/wax-up model of the oral cavity. The fit of the physical denture model can thereby subsequently be tested inside the mouth of the patient. If the denture model is manufactured in a flexible material like wax it can be further modified to fit the patient. What remains is the cumbersome process of manually shaping and manufacturing the final denture and the solid base attaching the denture in the mouth of the patient. This solid base must be perfectly fitted to the final denture and the mouth of the patient.